JET LAG
by Naleeh
Summary: ¿Alguna vez no has podido dormir aunque era lo que más deseabas en ese momento? ¿Alguna noche la has pasado en vela delante del ordenador? ¿Alguna vez has chateado con desconocidos hasta altas horas de la madrugada? ¿Por qué? [Renge x Kyôya] Todo un reto.


**N.A: **_Después de tanto tiempo... ¡Me han vuelto a retar! Ya sabéis: amigos que se reúnen, piensan un maquiavélico plan en tu contra y te hacen escribir algo imposible. Espero que aún con las condiciones que me impusieron (vais a morir) salga algo coherente y os llegue a gustar. Me he esforzado, os lo prometo._

_Son las 20:00h pasadas del domingo... Creo que va tocando entregarlos¿no?_

_

* * *

_

**Reto num. 3**

**Reto impuesto por: **"El Host Club" _(Kemi, Faith, Dan, Kar y Lau... Ishtar y Walky se han librado esta vez.)_

**Retada: **Naleeh

**Condiciones:**

**Serie: **Instituto Ouran Host Club

**Personajes: **Kyôya y Renge

**Pareja: **Renge x Kyôya

**Género: **¿Romance? _(La interrogación es aportación de Tamaki. ¿Pasa algo? XD)_

**Que contenga la frase: **"¡Ahora es cuando te desnudas como en la tercera fase del Uki-Doki memorial!"

**Extensión**: Oneshot. Auto conclusivo. _12 páginas de word para vuestro disfrute._

_Algunas aclaraciones más al final del fic.

* * *

_

_Dedicado a Ishtar-kun, __que aprendió que para dormir de un tirón hay que ir al supermercado.

* * *

_

"_**JET-LAG"**_

Kyôya Ôtori tenía un grabe problema. El viaje de negocios con su familia a Europa, le había agraciado con lo que se conoce bajo el nombre de_"jet-lag". _Si en su vida normal ya padecía de insomnio, ahora, recién llegado a su hogar tras una semana en Alemania, tenía el horario interno completamente alterado.

Era tarde. Tan tarde, que más bien se podía considerar temprano. Y aún con todo un día acuestas en el instituto, no se sentía cansado. Lo había probado todo: Se había atiborrado a valerianas, bebido leche caliente e incluso se había dado un largo baño de espuma. No creía verdaderamente en ninguna de esas cosas, pero ya no se le ocurría qué hacer para conseguir cerrar los ojos de una vez por todas. Es más, todo aquello sólo había servido para relajarlo; cuando él se relajaba, se quedaba con la mente completamente despejada.

Después de dar incontables vueltas en la cama, levantarse y desconectar el despertador que lo deslumbraba con esos enormes números fluorescentes, llegó a la gran conclusión de que aquel día le tocaba trasnochar, aún a sabiendas de que no se tendría en pie por la mañana.

Se incorporó una vez más y fue en busca de su ordenador portátil, lo encendió y esperó a que se cargara la página. Aquello definitivamente era su último recurso. Si las personas normales se duermen viendo la tele o leyendo un libro, él podía pegarse horas muertas mirando las subastas de Internet. Disfrutaba más que nadie en el mundo, prediciendo cuándo pujaría cada comprador y hasta qué cantidad llegaría a alcanzar cada artículo y empresa. Muchas veces, sobre todo después de la cena, se había quedado dormido frente a la pantalla sin darse cuenta.

Pero aquella vez, todo parecía ir en su contra. Su página favorita de subastas en la red se puso en blanco y lo saludó con un desconsiderado: Error 404.

Volvió a insistirle unas cuantas veces más, no obstante, la cosa siguió completamente igual. Lo único que podía verse a un lado de la pantalla, era un cuadro de publicidad aleatoria.

Mientras le daba alternativamente al F5 y al botón de actualizar, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el cuadro publicitario. ¿Por qué esas otras cosas irrelevantes no morían nunca? Entonces, cambió a uno que le llamó la atención. No porque fuera algo que le resultara interesante, ni mucho menos. Fue más bien porque la idea y nombre eran tan estúpidos, que parecían fabricados por la mente de Tamaki.

"_Mail Match: Dinos qué tipo de persona eres y encontraremos a tu alma gemela.¡Apúntate hoy!"_

Inconscientemente, el puntero del ratón se posó sobre el texto e inmediatamente fue conducido a una página de contactos virtuales.

-Qué tontería. -murmuró en voz alta, mientras leía el encabezado de presentación. Aunque a medida que iba haciéndolo, su cerebro fue maquinando algo completamente diferente.

La base de ese sitio se fundamentaba en dar una serie de datos sobre uno mismo, y al instante la página te construía un perfil. Exactamente lo que habían hecho en el club para cada uno de sus miembros, y que era sin lugar a dudas uno de los grandes reclamos.

De inmediato, visualizó la próxima actividad del club de Host: Darles la oportunidad a las clientas de construir un perfil personalizado en el que finalmente, consiguieran descubrir no sólo qué _tipo _eran ellas, sino a cuál de los integrantes del club deberían designar realmente. Podía ser un juego divertido que, sobre todo, atraería a nueva clientela. Barato y eficaz.

Sonrió para si, pensando en cómo colar la dirección de la página en el correo de Tamaki. Obviamente la idea tendría que venir de él. Además, estaba seguro de que sabría enfocarla de una manera más atractiva.

Una vez lanzó la _bomba _al supuesto rey del club, se dedicó a investigar sobre los datos que te pedía la página en cuestión. No estaba de más tener una pequeña guía. Así pues, fue rellenando todos los campos para obtener más información. Se sorprendió de las bobadas que llegaban a preguntar, pero lo que más le impactó fue que hasta llegaban a pedir el nivel de renta anual. Y así siguió un buen rato, hasta que como solía ocurrirle cada vez que permanecía demasiado tiempo ante la pantalla, se quedó profundamente dormido sobre el teclado.

_Cuando toda actividad parecía haberse quedado paralizada, el azar quiso que involuntariamente el puntero recayera sobre la tecla enviar...

* * *

_

El día siguiente fue uno de los peores en la vida del vicepresidente del club. Se durmió en el coche de ida, cabeceó unas cuantas veces en clase de biología, se durmió delante del postre que acabó devorado sin permiso por Hani... La estancia en el club fue la más tortuosa que jamás había presenciado: Las clientas lo agobiaron, las cuentas no le cuadraron, Tamaki anunció "su" nueva y genial idea, y aunque ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, el confort del sofá no le dio para atender mucho. Después de todo eso, en el viaje de vuelta a casa también terminó por entrar en fase REM.

Estaba muy enfadado. No sólo le molestó el hecho de ser despertado cruelmente en cada una de esas situaciones, no. Lo que realmente pudo con él fue, que pasadas las doce de la noche, su reloj biológico le hizo sentirse como la más fresca rosa del jardín. Completamente despejado y sin una pizca de sueño.

-Esto no puede seguir así... -se dijo, viéndose en la misma situación que el día anterior. Aunque esta vez, en lugar de perder el tiempo con remedios "caseros", se decidió por buscar en libros alguna ayuda para el jet-lag. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró fue para prevenirlo. No hablaba de qué hacer en caso de sufrirlo inevitablemente.

No dándose por vencido, encendió el portátil. Alguna solución tendría que existir aunque tuviera que comprar somníferos para elefantes.

Pero mientras tecleaba las palabras claves para buscar la cura en Internet, ocurrió algo completamente imprevisible. Una ventana de conversación se abrió en su programa de mensajería instantánea. Algo, que rara vez usaba... Sobre todo, si era ya de madrugada.

La curiosidad innata en el género humano, le hizo cliquear sobre el insistente color parpadeante de la barra.

La persona que le hablaba no estaba en su lista. Ni en la de amigos, ni en la de familiares, ni en la de negocios... ¿Quién demonios era?

_Weadding Peach! Prepárense para la cuenta atrás! dice:_

_¡Hola! Te iba a enviar un email pero si estás conectado esto es más rápido _

Kyôya frunció el ceño y revisó la dirección de correo electrónico. _¿Pepper-Pink?_ No, desde luego no la había visto nunca. Por lo tanto, antes de ignorarla, borrarla y olvidarla para siempre, como habría hecho el mayor idiota del planeta, prefirió optar por hablar un poco. Había debido de conseguir su dirección de alguna manera, así que probablemente se trataría de alguien que lo conocía bien. No podía explicarse de otro modo la familiaridad al escribirle.

"_El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice_:

_Hola, buenas noches. Debes disculparme, no consigo recordar de qué nos conocemos._

La parte de debajo de la ventanita informó que estaban escribiendo. A los pocos segundos, una nueva contestación apareció en la pantalla:

_Wedding Peach! Prepárense para la cuenta atrás! dice:_

_¡Oh¡Discúlpame a mi, por favor! Debía haberme presentado antes. Soy tu alma gemela! Después de un año esperando, por fin me han enviado la dirección de alguien. Hablo de la página de Mail-Match. Dime¿Tú también has esperado mucho?_

El chico no podía creer lo que leían sus ojos. ¿Mail Match¿Cómo y cuándo había enviado él sus datos a una estúpida página de citas virtuales?

Trató de mantener la calma, sopesar posibilidades y hacer memoria, al tiempo que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. De golpe sus gafas le pesaban.

No, Tamaki no podía haber sido. No era tan cruel ni inteligente. Los gemelos no se habrían atrevido hacerlo... por no hablar del resto. Tenía que tratarse de un error propio cometido la noche anterior. Un error del que no había sido consciente hasta aquel preciso instante.

Inspiró profundamente.

Aquella persona tenía que desaparecer. No podía perder el tiempo con alguien que había estado esperando durante un año entero a un completo desconocido, para decirle que eran almas gemelas; Que además estaba apuntada a una lista de contactos online, casi exclusivamente usada por el populacho.

Evidentemente NO eran almas gemelas.

Ahora tan sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer con tres posibles métodos diferentes:

a) Borrarla desconsideradamente, sin decirle absolutamente nada más, y bloquear todo tipo de nuevos accesos a su cuenta.

b) Explicarle con pocas palabras que no estaba interesado en semejantes idioteces y luego borrarla del mapa para siempre.

c) ...

Miró con aprensiva parsimonia al resto de sus contactos; todos ellos desconectados.

"_El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_¿No es muy tarde para estar chateando? Mejor vete a dormir._

-Tú que puedes...

Se quedó como hipnotizado leyendo su propio mensaje. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No tenía ningún interés en hablar con alguien así... Aunque con un poco de suerte le obedecería y podría eliminarla sin piedad.

_Wedding Peach! Prepárense para la cuenta atrás! dice:_

_Jojojojo¡Hoy ya es Miércoles! Salen veinte nuevas páginas de "Venus Princess" con las tres primeras a color. ¡En la portada ha colaborado Naoko Takeuchi¡No me moveré de aquí hasta saber qué futuro le depara a Robyn-sama!_

-Además es friki... -murmuró desganado, al tiempo que clicaba sobre su nick para arrastrarla hacia la papelera. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella se le adelantó:

_Wedding Peach! Prepárense para la cuenta atrás! dice:_

_Podría decir lo mismo de ti¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?_

Sin darse a penas cuenta, sus manos se posaron en el teclado para escribir un nuevo mensaje:

_-"El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_No puedo dormir. Sufro de eso que llaman Jet-Lag¿Sabes lo qué es? Estoy buscando algún remedio._

_-Wedding Peach! Prepárense para la cuenta atrás! dice:_

_Sí, me ha pasado alguna vez cuando vuelvo a Japón desde Europa. Pero ahora ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Te ayudo a buscar algo?_

_-"El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_Como quieras._

-Así te entretienes un rato hasta que publiquen eso y me dejas en paz.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, cuando él aún estaba leyendo artículos sin conseguir nada, la luz parpadeante de la ventanita volvió a insistirle:

_-Wedding Peach! Prepárense para la cuenta atrás! dice:_

_He encontrado dos medicamentos. Aunque por lo visto sólo se comercializan en Estados Unidos._

_-"El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_¿En serio? No importa, dime el nombre de todas maneras._

Si era cierto que existían se haría con uno como fuera. Lo tendría en casa al día siguiente. Por algo su apellido era Ôtori.

* * *

Las clases del Miércoles fueron mejores que las del día anterior. En general, todo transcurrió bastante bien gracias a las eficaces pastillas que había comprado. Al parecer, sólo las vendían al ejército para conseguir estar más horas en activo. Lo malo era que así que dejaban de hacer efecto, caías fulminado al instante. Pero para cuando eso sucediera, ya estaría en casa, en su habitación y en la cama. Por fin recuperaría su vida. O eso era lo que creía... 

-¡He decidido dejar el Host-Club!

Aquella fue la primera noticia que tuvo en la reunión de la tarde.

Era una decisión y anuncio directo por parte de la actual Manager del Club: Renge Hôshakuji.

El resto de los Host se la quedaron mirando perplejos.

-Vale, mejor para nosotros. -aseguraron los gemelos.

-¿Te vuelves a Francia o algo así, Renge? -inquirió Haruhi algo preocupada.

Así que la chica dio la noticia y mientras el resto seguía discutiendo, Kyôya se había puesto a hacer cuentas a la velocidad de la luz. Una persona menos suponía una reducción de gastos, pero alguien como Renge, clienta y colaboradora eficaz a la vez, les privaría de demasiadas ventajas. Por no hablar de los contratos que su familia tenía con la suya... Aquello no podía albergar nada bueno ni beneficioso.

-No. -sonrió la chica contentísima. -Me voy a quedar aquí bastante tiempo más.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Es que he conocido a alguien! -exclamó contentísima. - Tengo un buen presentimiento. Llevaba esperando algo así tanto tiempo que seguro todo saldrá perfecto.

-¿A alguien?

-Seguro que es friki.

-Comprendedlo chicos, no me puedo quedar aquí ni un minuto más. ¿Qué pensaría de mi se le dijera que soy clienta de un Club de Host?

-No creo que pensara nada malo... -le dijo Haruhi. Pero ella siguió a lo suyo.

-¡Da igual¡He tomado una decisión! Ya nos veremos, chicos. -canturreó, alejándose de la tercera sala de música.

Kyôya contempló horrorizado el cálculo final. Un 22 por ciento menos de beneficios era una cantidad muy elevada. Demasiado.

-Eh Kyôya, -lo llamó Tamaki. - ¿Estás bien?

No, por supuesto que no lo estaba. Pero claro¿Cómo explicarle a alguien tan caprichoso como Tamaki que quedarse sin esa chica podía arruinar los preparativos del próximo San Valentín? Si querían llegar a todo, tendrían que comenzar a pensar otras actividades de bajo presupuesto. El primer evento del año ya se había comido gran parte de las ganancias del anterior. La feliz idea de Renge le iba a provocar más de un dolor de cabeza.

La única solución que le veía a todo aquello era convencer a la chica para que siguiera ayudando a administrar el Club, hasta que se recuperaran y todo volviera a ser como en un principio. Claro que, no se le podía obligar a nada. Al menos directamente.

Horas después, cuando llegó la noche y se retiró finalmente a su habitación, aún no se le había ocurrido nada que pudiera servirle para que Renge volviera. Además, las pastillas estaban dejando de hacer efecto y su mente necesitaba descansar.

_Justo cuando es lo que menos necesito... _- se dijo para si mismo.

El mundo parecía girar en su contra. Pero lo que no podía hacer era tomarse otra pastilla en ese instante y convertirse en discípulo inmediato de Nekozawa. Él no era tan friki.

Contradictoriamente a lo que había hecho hacía dos noches, encendió su portátil para distraerse en las subastas y tratar de seguir un rato más despierto. Eso le ayudaría a pensar. A los pocos minutos, cuando aún no había alcanzado a hojear ni la décima página, la chica de Mail-Match volvió a sorprenderlo con uno de sus alegres mensajitos:

"_Robyn-sama" ¡Próxima presidenta del Club de Manga y Anime! dice:_

_Buenas noches Ezhei-kun¿Aún no puedes dormir?_

-¿Ezhei-kun¿Quién demonios será ese?

_-"El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_No conozco a nadie que se llame así. _

_-"Robyn-sama" ¡Próxima presidenta del Club de Manga y Anime! dice:_

_¿No? Es el mejor amigo de la infancia de Robyn. Está enamorado de ella aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Pero yo sé que terminarán juntos. ¡El amor verdadero siempre triunfa! El manga es muy bueno. Deberías leerlo._

Kyôya frunció el ceño irritado. ¿Por qué aún no había borrado a esa puñetera otaku?

_- "El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_Y tú deberías irte a dormir. Es tarde para estar chateando._

_-"Robyn-sama" ¡Próxima presidenta del Club de Manga y Anime! dice:_

_Tú también deberías dormir pero estás aquí. ¿Aún te dura el Jet-lag?_

_-"El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_No, ya no. De hecho me estoy quedando dormido. Pero quiero mirar cómo van algunas subastas._

_-"Robyn-sama" ¡Próxima presidenta del Club de Manga y Anime! dice:_

_¿En serio? Yo también sigo subastas de vez en cuando, aunque nunca me ha dado por comprar nada. Pero lo cierto es que se puede encontrar merchandising de cualquier tipo. Hay algunas cosas rarísimas e imposibles de conseguir de otra forma._

Una lucecita se iluminó en la perversa mente del Host al leer esto último. Renge también era una otaku amante de cualquier tipo de merchandising absurdo. Tal vez el hablar con la tal Pepper-pink no resultaba tan malo como había pensado.

Si conseguía comprarle algún artículo único en una de esas subastas y se lo enviaba con una nota bien meditada, terminaría por sentirse tan culpable que regresaría al Club. Estaba seguro de ello.

Lo que ya no tenía tan claro era el tipo de objetos que su nuevo contacto consideraba "imposibles de encontrar", teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de una plebeya más.

_-"El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_Cuando hablas de imposibles de conseguir¿A qué cantidad de dinero te refieres¿De qué tipo son?_

_-"Robyn-sama" ¡Próxima presidenta del Club de Manga y Anime! dice:_

_Como en la mayoría de las cosas, todo depende de lo que te quieras gastar. Puedes encontrar desde un simple CD-Drama de la revista Lala de hace dos años, hasta por ejemplo, la Super Dollfie exclusiva de Chii que sacó Volks para la serie Chobits. Claro que éstas no abundan tanto. Hay que saber dónde buscarlas._

_-"El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_No entiendo de eso. Pero tomemos el último caso¿De cuántos ceros estamos hablando?_

_-"Robyn-sama" ¡Próxima presidenta del Club de Manga y Anime! dice:_

_Puede parecerte algo cara para ser una muñeca. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que es muy limitada... El último full-set debió alcanzar los 300,000 yenes. Y no es de las que más éxito tienen._

Kyôya esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_El día en el que mueras bailaré sobre tu tumba" dice:_

_Veo que nos vamos entendiendo. ¿Podrías pasarme la url?

* * *

_

Algunos días después de que esta conversación nocturna tuviera lugar, Renge Hôshakuji no podía ser más feliz.

Era pasado medio día en el instituto Ouran y pronto abrirían la cafetería para ir a comer. Normalmente habría usado el tiempo libre para visitar el club de Host y charlar un poco con Haruhi, pero esa etapa de su vida era agua pasada. Ya no necesitaba a ningún Host que le prestara atención, cuando tenía una persona para ella sola que la esperaba para hablar todas las noches, aunque fuera por Internet. No se conocían realmente, pero no había transcurrido ni una sola noche desde que el día en que se conocieron, en la que no hubieran hablado.

-Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá... ¡Seguro que es muy guapo¿Debería pedirle una foto? -hablaba para si misma, mientras abría el buzón de su casillero para comprobar el correo. Su padre solía enviarle caprichos a diario y aquella semana aún no había recibido nada por su parte. No obstante, aquel día todos los paquetes le llegaron de golpe y le cayeron encima como si los hubieran empujado con un muelle nada más abrir la puertecilla.

-Tsk... -maldijo interiormente, recogiéndolo todo y apilándolo sobre la que había sido la culpable de aquel desastre: Una enorme caja que puesta en pie le llegaba a la altura de la cadera. -¿Y esto? -se preguntó sopesándola. Pesaba bastante para que fuera ropa, botas nuevas o algo así. Además, no llevaba sello ni nada por el estilo.

-Renge. -escuchó tras suyo. Se giró y se encontró con Kyôya Ôtori, vicepresidente del club de Host, recogiendo todo el correo enviado por las fans. Le tendía un pequeño sobre en el que no había reparado. - Va con la caja grande. Se te ha caído.

La chica lo cogió y leyó el remite. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Del Host Club? -le preguntó a Kyôya extrañadísima. Luego lo rompió y sacó una minúscula nota que decía únicamente: "Siempre serás bienvenida". -¿Puedo abrirlo? -inquirió casi con timidez.

-¿Es tuyo, no? Va a tu nombre.

La chica dudó unos instantes antes de agacharse y desenvolver el gigantesco paquete bajo la atenta mirada de él. Se topó con una caja de precioso tacto en tono plateado. Al abrirlo y quitar unos cuantos papeles de embalaje y almohadones, se encontró con algo que jamás hubiera podido esperar. Menos del Host Club. Se quedó sin habla.

-¿Sabes lo que es? -le preguntó el chico. Ella asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza; totalmente paralizada. - La encargué después de investigar un poco en el tema. La han esculpido en Kyoto exclusivamente para ti. Única en el mundo y basada en el videojuego Uki-Doki memorial. Por ahí tiene que estar el certificado de autenticidad a tu nombre y todos los datos de la Muñeca. No volverá a reeditarse ni es un producto comercial. -Renge seguía totalmente absorta y no podía despegar su vista del inesperado regalo. - Es lo que sus fans llaman comúnmente...

-_Full Choice System. _-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Renge alzó el rostro y se atrevió a mirarlo directamente. Se notaba los ojos inundados y le costaba reprimir las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué...? -habló finalmente. -No teníais porqué. Me he marchado del club y...

-Sí teníamos porqué. -la cortó él. Luego se dio media vuelta para retirarse. - Ya lo sabes, Renge. Siempre serás bienvenida.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo Kyôya sonrió para sus adentros. Por ahora todo marchaba según lo previsto.

* * *

Aquella noche y como todas las demás, Renge se dejó caer delante del ordenador. Miraba la pantalla pensativa, abrazando con fuerza la Super Dollfie que le habían regalado. 

En el sobre estaba escrito que era de parte del Club de Host, pero había sido Kyôya el que se había preocupado por investigar en el tema. Se había interesado en buscar algo que realmente le gustara, que la sorprendiera como nunca lo había hecho nada recibido hasta entonces... ¿Se había interesado por ella?

Por segunda vez en su vida lo estaba viendo como siempre había querido que fuese. Como aquella vez en la que decidió volver a Japón. Sin embargo, ya estaba escarmentada de esos falsos idealismos. Todos falsos. Aún así, debido a ello se estaba replanteando el volver al Club...

Justo en ese instante, su otro chico idealizado se conectó. Durante unos segundos se quedó leyendo el nick en la pantalla.

Si lo pensaba bien, toda su vida era igual de aparente e imaginaria. No conocía absolutamente nada de aquella persona que según la lista de contactos debía ser su alma gemela. Sin embargo...

Esta vez fue él el primero en hablarle:

_-¿Por fin te has quedado dormida¿O es que hoy has decidido ignorarme?_

...Todo aquello la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Sonrió el comentario y se apresuró en teclear la contestación:

_-¿Es esa forma de saludar a una señorita? _-le escribió divertida.

_- Pensaba que en tu caso los buenos modos sobraban. _

_-Pensabas mal. Lo cierto es que soy toda una dama._

_-Permíteme que lo ponga en duda._

Renge rió abiertamente. Si aquel chico tuviera la mar remota idea de su estatus social caería rendido a sus pies y le suplicaría de inmediato el matrimonio. Pero afortunadamente, la magia de Internet hacía que estas cosas no tuvieran importancia alguna. Allí cada cual parecía sacar su verdadero yo arropado por el anonimato. Era un perfecto baile de máscaras.

_-En realidad es porque andaba distraída pensando en mis cosas. Pero no estaría bien comenzarte a agobiar con tonterías de chicas que ningún hombre puede comprender._

Tras unos segundos una nueva respuesta apareció en la pantalla:

_-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de "esas tonterías de chicas" que llego a escuchar a lo largo del día._

_-¡Vaya! Entonces eres un chico muy solicitado¿Eh?_

No obtuvo ninguna contestación esta vez. Así que volvió a atacar de nuevo, pidiéndole algo que quería desde hacía tiempo.

_-Si eso es verdad será porque eres muy guapo. Podrías pasarme una foto._

_-Podría. Pero no voy a hacerlo._

Renge frunció el labio disgustada.

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-¿Para qué la quieres?_

_-¿Para qué la voy a querer? Para saber cómo eres._

_- Para eso no necesitas ninguna foto. No he visto ninguna foto tuya y sé que eres una otaku cabeza hueca, de dieciséis años, de nacionalidad japonesa, melena larga y castaña clara, ojos color..._

_-¡Deja de leer lo que pone en mi perfil! -_lo cortó.

_-¿Pero me equivoco¿O has decidido engañar a todos los que vayan a leerlo?_

_- No. Pero no es justo. Tú no tienes nada escrito en tu perfil. A lo mejor tú sí eres un mentiroso fracasado._

_- ¿Y de qué me serviría mentir? No veo nada provechoso que pueda sacar de eso._

_-Entonces¿Podrías decirme cómo eres?_

Tras un buen rato de silencio por parte de ambos. Él escribió finalmente:

_- No sé si lo conocerás pero, si no recuerdo mal su nombre, una chica me dijo una vez que físicamente me parecía a Miyabi Ichijô del videojuego de..._

_-¡KYAAAAAAA¡MIYABI KUN¡UKI-DOKI MEMORIAL¡KYAAAAAAAA! -_escribió en uno de sus ataques de histeria.

_-Sí, ese._

-Uki-Doki, memoriaaaaal... -se puso a canturrear en la penumbra de su habitación, mientras bailaba con su muñeco nuevo.-Uki-Doki, memoriaaaaaaaaaal.

Hubiera continuado así, sumida en su propio universo fantástico durante un poco más. Sin embargo, un nuevo mensaje la hizo volver a la realidad.

_-A ella también le gusta bastante ese personaje. Es más popular de lo que creía._

La dura realidad.

Releyó la frase unas cuantas veces. De golpe toda su felicidad se esfumó dando paso a un extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Había escrito "A ella". Se había referido a "ella" dos veces. Se podía entender que era alguien cercana a él, que lo conocía en persona...

Recordó que lo había ayudado a mirar algunas cosas en la red de las que no entendía mucho, pero por lo que había visto ahora, "ella" sí. ¿Lo habría estado haciendo por aquella otra chica¿Estaba interesado en ella? Su intuición había vuelto a fallarle una vez más. Esa persona no era su príncipe para ella sola.

Renge posó sus dedos en el teclado arrepintiéndose de antemano de lo que pensaba poner:

_-Esa es la chica que te gusta._

Tras unos pocos segundos que le pareció una eternidad, una nueva frase:

_-Yo no he dicho eso._

_-Tampoco lo has negado. Supongo que una relación siempre es mejor si es real. Aunque sepa que estás ahí, en alguna parte, es como si no existieras._

En ese preciso instante él se desconectó. La comunicación se perdió.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Renge, pensando lo estúpida que llegaba a ser a veces. No comprendía cómo podía darle tanta importancia a una mínima acción como aquella. Se sentía desbordada.

Al otro lado de la línea, con la pantalla del portátil cerrada bajo la presión de sus manos, Kyôya también se maldecía interiormente. Primero, por haber sido tan estúpido de no borrarla el primer día y caer en su juego; segundo, porque ahora que ya no la necesitaba para nada, se había visto incapaz de eliminarla. El hablar con esa desconocida lo había afectado, cuando en ningún momento tenía que haber sido así. No lo entendía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan furioso consigo mismo.

* * *

La puerta de la tercera sala de música se abrió para recibir a sus clientas habituales. Aquel día concluía la actividad del ya famoso "Test de compatibilidad", que había dado mucho que hablar entre todas las chicas del instituto. En esa tarde, algunas alumnas muy sorprendidas con sus resultados, no perdieron ni un segundo de su tiempo y corrieron a apuntarse a la lista del que debía ser "su" Host según el test. Otras, sin embargo, prefirieron seguir con sus favoritos. 

De cualquier modo, en todas las mesas había un gran revuelo.

Clientas habituales y nuevas; una gran cantidad de test vendidos por todo el instituto, era equivalente a inmediatos y gratificantes beneficios para el Club. Todo marchaba según los planes del vicepresidente de los Host. Aquello era lo que Kyôya llamaba "tener un buen día". Pero por si fuera poco, algo que ya había previsto aunque no tan inmediato, también se presentó a su favor: Renge Hôshakuji acababa de entrar en el Club.

La siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia él.

Cerró el cuaderno de anotaciones y se apresuró en saludarla con una de sus mejores sonrisas:

-Buenas tardes Renge. Dime¿Has decidido visitarnos¿Puedo atenderte en algo?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió enérgicamente.

-Verás, esta mañana compré el test. Me pareció algo muy curioso. ¿Fue idea tuya?

-En realidad la propuesta fue cosa de Tamaki.

-Oh, bueno no importa. Lo he terminado y después de repasar unas cuantas veces los resultados he decidido venir. Me gustaría seguir como antes, si es posible.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. Estoy seguro de que Haruhi se pondrá muy contento de saber que vuelve a ganar una clienta. -siguió sonriendo, mientras abría de nuevo el cuaderno para apuntarse un tanto.

-Lo cierto es que me apetece hacerle caso al resultado que me ha salido. -lo interrumpió, tendiéndole la hoja. Algo sorprendido, Kyôya leyó su propio nombre en el recuadro final. -Me gusta creer en estas cosas. -sonrió la chica. -Además, tú también te pareces a Miyabi Ichijô.

Por unos instantes se la quedó mirando muy serio. Luego le volvió a sonreír.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices. -contestó finalmente invitándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

* * *

Se tenía que terminar. Aquello no podía seguir así. No era nada bueno, en absoluto. 

Kyôya se veía de nuevo atrapado en aquella pesadilla que sufría cada noche estando despierto. En esta ocasión era desesperante. Se sentía como un león enjaulado esperando a que le dieran de comer... Y el encargado de hacerlo se retrasaba.

La estúpida chica de Mail-Match no se conectaba. Llegaba tarde. No, no llegaba tarde porque en ningún momento habían quedado. Pero después de varias noches de largas conversaciones se había aprendido de memoria su rutina nocturna.

"¿Y para qué quieres que venga si le vas a decir que la cosa ha terminado¿No es mejor de esta manera¿No es mejor si no aparece y se va por su propio pie de una vez por todas?" -se repetía continuamente. Pero en el fondo no quería que fuera así. Por su orgullo debía ser él quién tuviera la última palabra. Lo cuál le hacía sentirse cada vez más idiota, porque parecía que tuvieran una relación que jamás había existido.

Entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de tirar el ordenador por las escaleras, aunque el portátil no tuviera culpa de nada, la fuente de todos sus dolores de cabeza se dignó a aparecer.

La fulminó con la mirada maldiciendo todos sus nicks sin sentido y sus palabras poco inteligentes. De aquella noche no pasaba. Pepper-pink iría directamente a la papelera.

_-¡Doujinshi terminado! Je m'entraîne seulement à te dire adieu, dice:_

_¡Buenas noches¿Has esperado mucho?_

Kyôya fue a contestarle lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente (nada bueno) pero ella volvió a adelantársele. Algo muy habitual:

_-Lo lamento. He tenido una larga conversación por teléfono con mi padre. No me dejaba en paz. Qué pesado se pone a veces. Se cree que porque no esté con él no me las voy a saber arreglar._

_-¿No vivís juntos?_

-Mierda. -se maldijo a si mismo. Lo había vuelto a hacer. ¿Cómo se dejaba liar por sus conversaciones? Él lo que quería era que desapareciera. No estaba interesado para nada en su vida, en quién fuera su padre, ni a qué se dedicaba.

_-No, él ahora mismo está en París. De hecho yo también tendría que estar allí, pero me vine a estudiar a Japón_.

-_Ya veo... _-Era ahora o nunca. _- Escucha, tengo que decirte algo._

_-¿De verdad¡Yo también!_

-Pero es algo que no te va a gustar. Deja de alegrarte, maldita sea. -dijo en voz alta, así que no pudo oírle.

Fue ella la que siguió escribiendo:

_-Tengo que volverme a Francia este fin de semana, así que mañana por la noche a estas horas estaré en el avión y no podremos hablar. Y con la diferencia horaria también será un lío. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Te he hecho un regalo para que lo leas cuando no esté y te acuerdes de mi. ¡Te va a encantar!_

La cara de Kyôya en esos momentos era todo un poema.

_-¡Un doujinshi¡Historia y dibujo hechos por mi¡Entera y absolutamente! _-reveló al final, enviándole un archivo pesadísimo. _-¡Espera¡Te pasaré primero la portada que está a color!_

El chico se masajeó las sienes desesperado, pero aún con todo aceptó lo que la chica le iba adjuntando en la ventana de conversación.

-_Me he basado en ti para dibujarlo. Bueno, en nosotros. _-explicaba cada vez más acelerada y emocionada. - _En realidad tú eres como Miyabi-kun, porque me dijiste que_ _os parecíais. _-adjuntó un nuevo archivo más. _-¡Yaiii¡Esa parte que te paso me encanta¡Ahora es cuando te desnudas como en la tercera fase del Uki-doki memorial¡Creo que es el mejor dibujo de todos¡También la mejor escena con diferencia!_

_¡Oh! Pero no vayas a pensar mal de mí, por favor. Es muy coherente con la historia, ya lo verás. Porque en realidad es como si fuera Miyabi-kun. ¡Y luego hay una parte en la que se quita las gafas¡KYAAAA¡¡Podría comerme tres tazones de arroz con esto!!_

La chica siguió lanzando varios mensajes corroída por la euforia. Pero Kyôya se quedó petrificado leyendo una y otra vez, una frase en concreto: "Podría comerme tres tazones de arroz con esto." Era algo que sólo había escuchado decir a una persona en todo el mundo. Una otaku que dibujaba e inventaba doujinshis, que había vivido en París desde los diez años y que por culpa de un videojuego había terminado estudiando en Japón. Por si fuera poco, también seguía subastas en Internet y sabía perfectamente lo que era una Super Dollfie. Él mismo le había comprado una después de una noticia no muy agradable para el Club, algo que se podía permitir si le servía para conseguir sus propósitos.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, toda la historia de dejar el club había sido porque había conocido a alguien al que nunca le prestó el menor interés. No obstante, sí que había escuchado ésa misma tarde _ésas tonterías de chicas _en las que le había contado que regresaría a Francia el fin de semana. ¿Coincidencia? No creía en ellas, pero era mucho mejor que creer en el destino.

Tal vez el dato de la renta anual de Mail-Match sí tuviera una finalidad después de todo.

Inspiró profundamente y algo inquieto se decidió por escribir aquello que casi le parecía una locura. La conversación unidireccional de la chica se vio completamente interrumpida.

_-¿Renge, Hôshakuji Renge?_

Ella dejó de escribir al momento.

Él pudo observar en la parte de abajo que trataba de contestarle algo repetidas veces, pero el mensaje no le llegó hasta al cabo de un buen rato:

_-¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre?_

Tras esta pregunta, Kyôya se desconectó.

De nuevo la chica se quedó completamente anonadada mientras miraba la ventana abierta en la pantalla. Todos los archivos que se estaban enviado se cancelaron. Había vuelto a hacerle lo mismo. Sin embargo esta vez no se sintió tan triste. Había algo que consiguió que no pensara en eso y la dejó en mayor medida sorprendida. ¿Cómo había averiguado su nombre y apellido? No recordaba haberle dado ese dato en ningún momento.

Si aquello era algo que no había podido prever, lo que ocurrió a continuación fue incluso más extraordinario. A las exactamente 3:41 horas de la madrugada, en aquel preciso instante, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar vibrando alegremente sobre la encimera del escritorio.

Hubiera imaginado mil veces que se trataba de cualquier persona, en cualquier remoto lugar del planeta, antes que la del nombre escrito en la diminuta pantallita. Era tan extraño, que tardó en reaccionar y destapar el teléfono.

-¿Kyôya? -preguntó desconcertada, casi en un susurro. -¿Eres tú¿Ha ocurrido algo malo¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Renge. ¿Así que esta es tu solución contra el Jet-lag?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-Qué...Cómo... Kyôya tú... En realidad no...?

-Renge, - la interrumpió. Hizo una pausa antes de añadir: - es muy tarde para estar chateando. Mejor vete a dormir.

**Fin.

* * *

**

_**N.A: **Jamás volveré a escribir ningún Renge x Kyôya..._

_Tamaki: Qué clase de final patético es ese,¿Y esto se supone es romance¡¿ROMANCE?!!! Cómo puedes llamar romance a algo que ni siquiera tien..._

_Naleeh: Callate! Bastante he hecho! Además te he puesto una frase y te he dejado salir aquí abajo.._

_Tamaki: Oh! De verdad tengo una frase? _

_Naleeh: Y ahora que este idiota ya está contento, sigamos..._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes del Host Club en los que se incluyen Kyôya y Renge, así como el videojuego Uki-Doki Memorial son propiedad de Bisco Hatori, aunque si algún día leyendo el manga os topáis con una petición llamada "todos con barba" es cosa mía. "Venus Princess", Ezhei y Robyn son invención propia para este fic. Super Dollfie es una marca registrada por Volks.inc y por su puesto, jamás esculpió una muñeca de Uki-Doki Memorial. Sin embargo, Chii de Chobits sí está registrada entre sus creaciones (El precio tb es real). _

_Perdón por esta avalancha de publicidad subliminal. Pero me considero una friki de las Super dollfies, muy fan de Volks y he pensado que a Renge también podrían gustarle mucho. Teniendo en cuenta que es japonesa y el ideal de todo frikismo. _

_Y sí, soy capaz de pegarme mirando las subastas de Yahoo Japan hasta altas horas de la madrugada, prediciendo cuál será el precio final de cada artículo y disfruto enormemente con ello. Sólo que yo jamás me he dormido al teclado, ni me ha dado por registrarme en ninguna Web de contactos. Eso es en honor a un amigo al que no nombraré por respeto. ¡Oh! Lo del test también es una mención a nuestro test infalible de compatibilidad de Ouran (by Ishtar-kun & Naleeh). A mi me salió Hikaru._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Tanto si es que sí, como si no, si has conseguido llegar hasta aquí no te olvides de dejarme un review con tu opinión. ¡Ah! Y después de que lo hagas, si llevas mucho rato en el ordenador, estás aburrida y no hay nadie para hablar en el messenger... Mejor vete a dormir¿si? Podría pasarte algo imprevisible.

* * *

_

_**SUBMIT REVIEW! GO GO GO GO!**_


End file.
